The invention relates to a lawnmower, particularly having a shallow or squat construction, with which garden lawns can be mown in such a way that the person mowing guides or pushes the lawnmower in front of him or pulls it behind him. Such lawnmowers have a frame or underframe with which they can be supported on the ground in an inherently stable manner when working, are reliably supported against lateral tilting movements or those roughly parallel to the advance direction and therefore their working implements are moved at a constant height parallel to the ground or running plane. Lawnmowers with a lawn mowing implement axis positioned roughly at right angles to the running plane are generally preferred to those having a position parallel to said plane, the mowing implement having fly cutters for which no counterimplement is required.
There is often a need, in addition to mowing, to carry out other work tasks with such a lawnmower, e.g. scarifying, namely the venting of the ground by tearing out and/or cutting out moss or creeper-like growth, the sweeping together of detached vegetation, etc. For carrying out such different work tasks with a single working implement movable as a whole with respect to the frame is considered preferable to using separate working implements, which are separately mounted spaced from one another without directly interengaging.
It is also preferable to drive the working implement by means of frame wheels as compared with an independent drive, because then the speed of the working movement is not dependent on the advance movement speed, but instead it is optionally possible to work without an advance movement. This more particularly applies for the work carried out in addition to mowing which, as a function of the characteristics of the working area, require different advance speeds.
If the lawnmower has a movement or advance drive, it is speed-controllable or engageable/disengageable at all times during the continuous operation of the working implement.
It would admittedly be possible to provide for the carrying out of additional tasks a separate frame on which the lawnmower is mounted as a whole in such a way that its driven shaft drives the additional tool by means of a gear, but then the mowing implement is not in the readiness or working position and there is also a very considerable constructional expenditure, together with high costs for reequipping to different operation modes.